Shock to the Alien
by JusticeLeague02
Summary: Static and Gear take a vacation to Bellwood but to Ben, it's not a pretty picture.
1. Static in Bellwood

Static Shock and Ben 10: Shock to the Alien

Chapter 1: Static in Bellwood

It was a vacation day for the Hawkins family. "Virgil, ya done pakin'?" Sharon asked. "Almost done, Sharon." Virgil hollered down the hallway. Virgil was allowed to bring one friend for the vacation. Since he and Richie fought together a lot as Static and Gear, he thought that they might as well find another place to fight crime together. "Yo, Pops, where are we even going for a vacation anyway?" he asked "A place called Bellwood. There are a lot meta-humans there that haven't been defeated yet." His father, Robert replied. Virgil was excited. He never heard of Bellwood, but he thought that some kinds of criminals would just be doing normal crimes. Probably just robberies and auto-theft, Virgil thought to himself.

"V-man, where are we going? Texas, Hawaii, or _La España_?" he asked, emphasizing the word España. "Some place called Bellwood, east from here." Virgil said. "Cool. My parents say it's okay to go with you, as long as I don't get hurt again like last time." Richie was accidently shot in the leg with a gun by a mental kid named Jimmy. "Don't worry, you're Gear, a meta-human, now." Virgil reassured him. "What could possibly go wrong?"

As the plane to Bellwood was racing through the air, Virgil couldn't stop worrying about he and Richie losing their powers again. "Yo, V-Man, you should look at this." Richie said. He had once been Gear but when Ebon and Hotstreak were killed, he nearly retired. Virgil read the paper. "Once again, Ben Tennyson has saved Bellwood? Dude, this Ben dude could make the Dakota Trio a Quartet!" When She-Bang also known as Shanice Vale, joined Static and Gear, they had become a team. "I know what you mean. I hacked into our radios and heard some guy named Will Harangue say that he's either a threat or menace." Richie said in response. Just as Virgil was about to respond, the plane was hit by something. When Virgil looked outside to see what was the ruckus, he saw 12 knights with an infinity symbol. "That's just whack, man! If those are supposed to be knights in shining armor, then their horses must be jets." Virgil said. Richie told Robert about the situation, he let them go to take care of the situation.

Ben, Gwen and Kevin got to the Airport just in time. "Time to go Jetray. It's hero time!" Ben said. He slammed down the Ultimatrix. "Big Chill?" he said confusingly as Big Chill. "Never mind, let's-." he was cut off when he saw two figures come to the plane. One was blue and the other green. "Who are they?" Gwen asked.

"Daddy, look! It's Static and Gear!" Sharon yelled. They were both flying out heading toward the knights. As one of the knights was about to hit the plane again with their laser lances, it was yanked out of his hand by Static. "Who dares interfere with the Forever Knights?" one of them asked. "We do." Came Static's voice. "Is that you, Tennyson? You look different." Says one of the knights as he looked back to see Static and Gear. "You must have us mistaken for the wrong guys. We happen to be from Dakota." Gear said. "Forsooth, put down ye arms and run away to your king like the babies you are." Static said, mimicking the Forever Knights. Static and Gear laughed. The Forever Knights started to blast at them, but Static made and electromagnetic field to protect them. "That's just sad." Gear said as he threw some zapcaps at them. One hit a Forever Knight as he fell to the ground.

"Look, one of the Forever Knights is trying to fly." Kevin joked. "Gwen caught him with her manna and landed him safely. "What's that stuck on the Forever Knight?" Ben asked. Kevin tore off the zapcap and examined it. "Don't recognize it." He said. "Let's go back to the shop and find out what it is. Everything's pretty wrapped up here." Gwen said. "But, but." Ben said, stuttering. He finally got back into his car and went to the shop with Gwen and Kevin. He looked out at the two unknowns angrily.

They soon ran away in retreat and Static landed the plane safely. Everyone cheered.

Kevin kept examining the zapcap carefully. "Never seen this before." He repeated. "Maybe it's a bomb," Ben suggested, as he tossed it up and down. He then placed it to his chest and looked at it. "Maybe if you press it like this…" he pressed it, but then metal wraps began to tie him up. Kevin absorbed it, turned his arm into a blade and cut it off of Ben. "Thanks. What was it anyway?" Ben asked. Kevin shrugged. "Guys, come here and look at the news!" Julie said.

At the hotel, the Hawkins family and Richie settled in as Sharon turned on the television and saw the news. "It seems like Ben Tennyson has been replaced. Static and Gear, two local heroes from Dakota, saved a plane from a group of knights."

"Static had just this to say." Shelly Sandoval said. The television screen then redirected to Static. "It was no problem, man. I'm your HVS, high voltage hero. And to those who have never heard _this_ one before: I put a shock to your system!" The man, revealed as Static, said. Ben couldn't take it anymore. "Turn it off, TURN IT OFF!" He said to Gwen as he, Gwen, Kevin and Julie were watching. "I want to find out who they really are and tell them whose job it is to kick criminal butt!"


	2. Bellwood High School Life

Static Shock and Ben 10: Shock to the Alien

Bellwood High School Life

"Who do those jerks think they are, stealing my glory?" Ben said in fury. "Ben, I'm sure that they're some new guys in town and need a little workout." Gwen said, calming him down. "Gwen's probably right about them," said Julie. "Besides, it's not he'll show up and confront you at school." Teased Kevin.

"Virgil, Richie, I was thinking that while we're here, you might as well attend at the high school here in Bellwood." Robert Hawkins said to the two Dakota heroes. "But, Pops," Virgil started. "No buts, you need some more education, young men."

At the Bellwood high school, Virgil and Richie make their way in. "I have locker 467, how 'bout you?" Virgil asks. "Locker 994" Richie says in response. "You're reading it upside-down, man!" Virgil said, flipping his locker paper. "Oh, yeah, it was." He said, realizing it. "Locker 466, we're locker mates, buddy" he said as they both high-fived each other.

As Virgil was making his way to his locker, he bumped into Ben. "Sorry about that, I do that all the time, but it was an accident." Ben said. "Wait a minute." Ben said, framing Ben with his hands. "If the picture's just right… you're the famous Ben Tennyson!" Virgil said. "Name's Virgil, nice to meet you!" "Hi, Virgil, haven't seen you here lately." Ben immediately said to him. "That's because I'm from Dakota, way far from here." Virgil replied. "If that's the case, then maybe you can help me find Static and Gear. They stole my glory!" he explained. Virgil's eyes widened. Just as he was about to speak, the school bell rang and they both went to class.

"Static and Gear totally rock!" Richie said as was in his locker. Gwen and Julie heard this and went over to his locker. "Do they really?" Gwen asked curiously. "Yep" Richie responded, not knowing whom he was talking to. "Tell us more, we're begging." Julie teased. "Richie got his stuff out from his locker and looked at the two girls. "Why, hello there." He said to Julie. "How about a date tonight, you and me?" He said, flirting with her. "I've got a boyfriend." Julie said. "We just want to know about the Dakota heroes…" "Since you know so much about them." Gwen concluded. Richie stuttered for 15 minutes straight and then ran. Gwen and Julie ran after him.

"Yo, V-man, you have got to help me big time!" Richie said, panicking on his way to class. "These two girls, redhead and Japanese, keep asking me questions bout Static and Gear. I think that big-hero, Ben, might be angry at us for taking all his glory yesterday!" They both gasped as Gwen and Julie made their way toward them. "Quick, this way!" he told Richie as they both hurried down a long hallway. The two girls chased after them until they reached a dead end. "Alright, let's try this again, nerd boy!" Gwen said, angrily. "What do you two Dakota boys know about Static and Gear?" Julie demanded angrily.


	3. Heroes Collide

Static Shock and Ben 10: Shock to the Alien

Heroes Collide

"What do you two know about Static and Gear?" Julie repeated. Virgil and Richie thought for a while. Then, they came up with something. "Um… we _do_ know that they're right behind you." Richie said. As Gwen and Julie turned around, Virgil and Richie escaped through the door that Virgil unlocked with their powers. "If Ben's _that_ upset about us coming here, then we'd better meet him as Static and Gear." Virgil said. "Or _fight_ him, if he wants to." Richie added

Virgil and Richie, now Static and Gear, were trying to find Ben's house. "Backpack's got something." Gear said. "The address for Ben's house is 6377 Juu Road." "Hope he's not _that_ ticked off about us." Static said in a worried voice.

Gwen, Julie and Ben just got home from school. Kevin was working on his car, Gwen and Julie were rubbing each other's sore feet while Ben was trying to get information of Static and Richie from Jimmy Jones, his number one fan and top informer. "The only things I could find out about them was that they come from Dakota, fought dudes called 'Bang-babies', worked with Shaquille O'Neil, Batman and Robin, AJ Mclean, Superman, the Justice League, Green Lantern, the Hoop Squad, and that they got their powers from something called 'The Big Bang.'" He said. "I couldn't find anything else like their identities." Ben thought for a moment. "Thanks for the help Jimmy." He said finally. Gwen and Julie both removed their feet from each other's laps and put their socks and shoes on as they all heard the doorbell ring.

"Do you think he's going to kill us?" Static asked nervously to Richie. They were outside of Ben's door and were ready to apologize. "You asked that question 99 times, V, of course not. Now, dissect us, that's a different story." He said, worrying him again. "Thanks, Death Science, that _really_ helped a lot." Static said sarcastically. Julie opened up the door and when she saw the two heroes, she shrieked and slammed the door on them. "Was that Julie?" Static asked.

"Ben! It was Static and Gear! Outside of your house!" Julie said, panting. Ben opened the door angrily and saw them. "Listen, Ben, look, we didn't even know-" Static was cut off as Ben slammed down the Ultimatrix. "Echo Echo!" he yelled. "No bang baby steals my glory, Static. That goes for you too, Gear!" he echoes loudly.

"If you wanna fight us, than your wish is now our command." Static said. "WALL OF SOUND!" The Echo Echos yelled in response. "I think we found Tal- I mean Teresa's brother!" Gear joked. "I can find out which ones the real one!" Static said as he blasted the ground. As it reached the twelve Echo Echos, all of the clones went away. "Yeow, ow, ow!" he yelled. "Where'd ya learn that move?" Gear asked. "When I first battled Replay." He said in response. Replay was a meta-human who was once an actor, but was fired and wanted revenge. "Ben!" Gwen said as she saw his cousin revert back to human. Angrily, she lit up her hands with manna. "Since when could Gwen do _that_?" Static said in shock. As she threw manna balls at him, Static easily made a shield to defend them. "She needs some training. These things are weak!" Gear said. "Let's see how you do against _my_ blasts!" Static said as he blasted an electrical beam at Gwen. She yelled in pain, as she couldn't stand it. She then fell down to the ground with her hair straight up and spiky, smoke coming out of her and covered in scratches.

"Anyone else?" Static asked. "Right on cue." Kevin said. He absorbed the metal of his car and formed a blade from his arm. "Big, Tall, Dark and Ugly can make himself green?" Static asked. "I am not UGLY!" Kevin yelled angrily. He tried to jab Static, but Gear threw a zapcap at him, thereby entangling him and sending him to the ground. Ben was about to get up. He then slammed the Ultimatrix down again and turned into Swampfire. "Ben, wait!" Static said as Swampfire was about to incinerate them. "Before you either stink us or flame us to death, look at who we really are." "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Swampfire asked as he stopped his attack. At that time, Gwen and Kevin got up and Julie came out of the house.

"It's time for the truth." Static said as he removed his mask. "Virgil?" Swampfire asked confusingly as he turned back into Ben. "And… Richie." Gear said as he removed his helmet. "Richie?" Gwen asked. Julie gasped and finally said "Both of you are… Static and Gear?"


	4. The AlienBreed

Static Shock and Ben 10: Shock to the Alien

The Alien Breed

After Static and Gear revealed their identities to Ben's team, Ben started to question Virgil and Richie. "Did you really work with all of those famous people?" Ben asked referring to Shaquille O'Neil, Batman and Robin, AJ Mclean, Superman, the Justice League, Green Lantern and the Hoop Squad. "Not just them, but we also did work with Lil' Romeo." Virgil said. "No way!" Gwen said. "I used to be a fan of his when I was just 10." Ben added. "We stopped kicking bad-guy butt after our final battle with two of the most dangerous bang-babies," Richie said. Virgil finished up his sentence with: "Ebon and Hotstreak."

"Who?" Ben asked in curiosity. "Ebon is 'the shadow man' because of his powers over shadows. He just loves being the leader. He mostly led multiple groups of bang-babies called 'The Meta-Breed'." Explained Virgil. "Hotstreak, a.k.a Francis Stone or F-Stop, was the leader of a street gang who used to go to our school. He usually picked on Virgil over here but got powers over fire. He wanted to have all the power of the Big Bang gas and he and Ebon fought for it." Explained Richie. "They both got combined into a giant, monstrous creature we call 'Ebon-Streak.'" Virgil finished up. "Is he still alive?" Kevin asked. Gwen glared at him, knowing that he might want to join a group like that. "We don't really know," Virgil said. "I last threw them both into the ocean after they blew up by a fuel canister."

Ebon and Hotstreak _were_ alive, and working together too. Secretly, they were in Bellwood trying to find criminals to help them take down Static and Gear. Their first stop was a jail cell where the criminal mastermind, Sublimino, was being held. "You take out the guards, I'll get Sublimino." Ebon told Hotstreak. Francis nodded as he threw a fireball at the wall. Ebon went in as Hotstreak burnt the attacking policemen. Inside the jail were Sublimino, Rojo and her gang, Captain Nemesis (who is now Overlord), Serpent, Dr. Animo, the Road Crew, Argit, Clancy, the Circus Freak Trio, Darkstar and Gwen's bratty cousin Sunny. When they all saw the commotion, they looked in surprise at Ebon. "You're the Meta-Breed leader, Ebon." Michael Morningstar said in surprise. "That's right, and I'm starting a new one too, so if you all want to join me and Hotstreak, you'd better start taking orders from me, understand?" He asked. In response, they all yelled answers or agreement. "Good, Hotstreak, free them all!" Ebon ordered. "You got it, Shadow." He said mentally. He incinerated the bars and let everyone go. Ebon snickered.

Everyone stayed at Ben's house for the night and woke up the next morning. Julie went to get the newspaper and his eyes widened as he saw the top headline. "Guys, wake up!" He yelled, but everyone _was_ already up, and watching the news. "Welcome and good morning to the Will Harangue Nation, people. Last night, there was a breakout. It seems that Hotstreak and Ebon, two criminals from Dakota, came to our town of Bellwood and freed the following criminals." Will Harangue said as he read through a paper of everyone he freed. "I think your friend Ebon _is_ alive." Julie said. "Along with Hotstreak." Finished up Richie. "I'll get Grandpa Max and the Plumber's kids, they'll know what to do." Ben said, as he was about to contact them with his Ultimatrix. "_Or_, I could contact our friends, Shebang and Rubberband Man, from Dakota, and _they'll_ know what to do." Richie said as he picked up his shock box and began to call into it. "I choose none of your ideas." Virgil said as he grabbed the shock box. "Virgil's right." Gwen said, as she slapped Ben's hand. "They're after both of us, and they'll attack people closest to us to get to us." Virgil pointed out. "We have to find them ourselves." Everyone agreed. "The Alien-Breed is born, and it's up to us to stop it!"


	5. Preparations

Static Shock and Ben 10: Shock to the Alien

Preparations

"Mostly all of the enemies that Gwen or Kevin and I faced in the past are now part of the new Meta-Breed." Ben said. "It's more like the _Alien-Breed_ now." Julie said. "Jap-Girl's got a point here, most of the Breed's now mad up of aliens and hybrids." Richie said. Julie glared at him. "Jap-Girl. Short for Hot Japanese Girl, get it?" Richie explained. Ben then started to glare. "Okay, let's take the 'Hot' part out and get back to the point here, 'kay?" Richie asked. Ben and Julie both smiled as he continued. "We're facing up against an army of mixed up of both our enemies and your enemies." Virgil pointed out. "Be prepared for anything."

All 20 criminals, including the jokester Shiv, headed towards their new hideout. Since most of Ebon and Hotstreak's hideouts were already used, they chose the local Bellwood criminals to choose for them. Rojo chose a cave for them. "You crazy, Redhead?" Ebon said in disgust. "We'd all be caved in as the Dead-Breed!" Shiv laughed. "Good one, Ebon!" he laughed. "Let's have a go at my idea." Overlord suggested. "Sure, Nemesis, let's have it." Hotstreak said. He then took them to the same train yard he battled Ben in. "This will give us an advantage against Tennyson." He told Ebon. "Big too." Ebon added. "It'll do for now, until Static and his goons find us."

"Gear, find anything?" Jetray asked. "Yeah, 20 criminals at the old train yard." Gear said in response. "That's where I battled Nemesis! They _must_ be there!" Ben said in sudden shock.

Static, Gwen and Kevin followed close behind. Julie followed in Ship, her Galvanic Mechamorph pet. She had gotten Ship after she and Ben went out on their first date. "That's where you and Gwen also ruined my deal with the Forever Knights!" Kevin added. Gwen glared at him. "The deal that I never wanted to do." Kevin finished. "You used to work with the Rip-Offs of the 13th century? No wonder you're ugly just like them!" Static said. "What is the deal with everyone calling me ugly?" Kevin asked in frustration. "You sort of do look ugly." Jetray insulted. Kevin grumbled and Gwen giggled. "Guys, one of them sees us coming." Julie said.

Sunder had just recently joined the Alien-Breed. "Static and Gear are almost here!" Ebon said. "Is that Bang-Baby Gas ready, Darkstar?" Darkstar nodded. "Everyone will become like me once we all start to fight. Everyone will be like me very soon." Ebon laughed evilly as Ben's team and Static and Gear landed, ready for a fight.


	6. The Final Battle

Static Shock and Ben 10: Shock to the Alien

The Final Battle

Ben, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Static and Gear landed to confront Ebon and the Alien-Breed. "Thought you'd never come, Fuseboy." Hotstreak said. "We're here now." Static said. "Why don't you guys come in quietly like all the criminals in Bellwood?" Ben asked. "We don't go down without a fight." Ebon said. "_That one_ never gets old." Kevin snickered. "I plan to make an army out of all the Aliens, Hybrids and Freaks here to twist the world in my own image." Ebon explained. "He's tried this before." Gear explained. "Join us and you can make the world in your own images too." Ebon offered. "Sorry, Shadow." Static said. "But we choose 'no'." Gear finished up.

"See, we've got an army of our own." Ben said. As soon as he said that, Cash, JT, Grandma Verdona, Jimmy Jones, Charmcaster, the DNAliens, Kai Green, Camille Tennyson, the Plumber's kids, Grandpa Max, Shebang Rubberband Man, The Justice League and Teresa came out of their hiding places and stood by Ben and Static's team. Julie armored up with Ship and also took her place with Ben and the team. "An army of both aliens _and_ humans." Static said.

"You had your chance to join me, heroes." Ebon said is disappointment. "Alien-Breed, Attack!" All of Ben's army charged toward Ebon's gang and began to fight. Gwen and Julie took on Sunny and Rojo's Gang. "Time to die, Goody-goody Gwendy!" Sunny teased. In fury, Gwen threw her manna at Sunny, which had no effect. Shebang made her way to Gwen and Julie. "Take this, Anodite!" She landed a drop kick at Sunny and knocked her out unconsciously. Rojo, now infused with Bang-baby gas, had launched missiles out of her hands straight at the girls. Julie caught it and quickly launched one of her missiles at Rojo and knocked them out unconscious.

Kevin and Gear had trouble of their own. They were up against Overlord and he was kicking their butts. Richie threw one of his zapcaps at Overlord and coils entangled themselves around him. "That won't hold for long. Kevin, take your best hit!" Gear said. "Right back at ya!" Kevin yelled as he made a hammer come out of his arm and knocked him out unconscious. "Nice moves, playboys, or whatever your names are!" Shiv said behind them. "Now, try _my_ weapons!" He made a light sword out of his arm and lunged himself at Kevin, who made his blade arm. The two fought until Rubberband Man took a hit at Shiv. "Thanks, Stretch Guy." Kevin said. "Rubberband Man, Levin." Adam said in response.

Kai and the others had already taken down everyone else. "Let's go help Ben!" JT yelled. "_And_ Static!" Cash added. They were about to go with Ben and Static until Ben stopped them. "This is _our_ fight now." Static said.

Ben and Static took on Ebon and Hotstreak. Ben went Big Chill and had the advantage against Hotstreak. Static always had an advantage towards Ebon from the very beginning. "Let's see how you like the cold air, Hotstreak!" Big Chill said. "Not as much as you like getting melted!" Francis yelled in response. He threw a fireball at Ben. Big Chill froze it and went Ultimate Big Chill. "_Now_, you're in trouble!" He said as he covered Hotstreak in the burning, cold snow. "Let me out!" Francis demanded. "I'd like to, but I have a friend to help!" Ultimate Big Chill said. Hotstreak grumbled.

"You should've died before, Ebon!" Static said. Since Ben was finished with Hotstreak, he was free to help Static. Ben quickly went Chromastone and tried to blast Ebon but Ebon dodged it and lunged himself at Static. "Static!" Ben yelled as he blasted Ebon from the back. "How dare you!" He said in anger. "Time for the big finish!" Static said as he lit up the train yard. Ebon yelled as he faded away. "We got him!" Chromastone said. He turned back into Ben and high-fived Static.

Later, the police came to arrest those who worked with Ebon. "You weren't kidding when you said Ebon and Hotstreak were tough guys." Ben said. "Most of the other guys were pretty easy to take on." Kevin added. "My family's still got 5 more days of vacationing." Virgil said. "Let's see what sort of things you do for fun." Richie said.

Five days after the fight, Virgil and Richie made a tight bond with Ben and the team. Static and Gear showed Ben and his team the Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude and Ben's team showed Static and Gear all of the planets. They were real friends unlike before. Now it was time to go back to Dakota. "Thanks for the time, Ben." Virgil said. "No prob, Virg." Ben said in response. "If you ever need anything, come to Dakota." Virgil said as he gave Ben and the team some sheets of paper. It had their phone numbers and house addresses on them. "Come back to Bellwood soon." Gwen said. "We will." Richie said. "Shock to the system!" Virgil said as he, Richie and his family headed back to Dakota. Just as they left, Ben and the team saw Serpent attack. "Here we go again." Julie sighed. "It's hero time!" Ben yelled.

The End

Please write some more Static Shock and Ben 10 crossovers for me, will you guys?


End file.
